


Never Let Them See...

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Criminal Minds Icon Fic Challenge [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, icon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strauss's job was to protect the Bureau, even if she did have to hold the BAU's hand for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Them See...

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All mistakes are mine. Standard disclaimers.  
> Icon Artist: seraphina_snape
> 
> Episode-tag to "In Birth & Death"  
> Written long before Strauss was given any significant back story.

* * *

Of course, it was all bravado. Erin Strauss had seen photos. She'd read details, and Hotchner's little team was all about the details. While she had never seen any of videos—who had the time?—she was well aware of what went on. _She signed off on all the reports_.

"You don't have any field experience, do you?"

Hotchner was a bit too smug, a bit too condescending for a man on his way out the door and to obscurity. She had half mind to make that call across town; there was a dark little hole in the Hoover Building always desperate for manpower.

So, of course Strauss had said, _If I have to hold the team's hand for one case, so be it._ Because she was the section chief.

She wasn't expecting to step on a victim's hair.

Or smell the sharp iron tang smell mixed with fetid garbage.

_If you need a second, take a second. This is what it is. Just don't let the public see you break down._

And while one part of her— _All that blood! That smell!_ —wanted nothing more than to accept the embrace she instinctively knew Hotchner would give, the cut-throat political part focused on "Just don't let the public see you break down."

The proverbial slap in the face in response to her earlier comment about protecting the Bureau.

_This_ was why Aaron Hotchner was dangerous. _This_ was why his career in the BAU had to come to an end. No one would ever see her hard work, her dedication, because he knew how to steal the spotlight.

Yet… the case.

Yet… the child.

Yet…

Strauss threatened. Not only _him_ but his entire team. It was an empty threat. She knew it. He knew it.

Hotchner hadn’t called her on it. He just said, _Why would I ever want to leave the BAU?_ dismissively. No, with conviction, her mind whispered. She didn’t miss Morgan’s, “You meant that? You’re not gonna leave us?”

One of the brightest, most promising agents on the Sixth Floor—no, in the _division_ — _gushing_.

Once back at her office, Strauss closed the door.

She sat at her desk.

Her façade crumbled.

She would never have that kind of loyalty.

Ever.

It hurt.

* * *

 


End file.
